Linger
by BebopSamurai
Summary: Stay with me a little longer. Yorusoi, lemonade.


Linger

I don't own Bleach or its characters.

Soi Fong's eyes fluttered open to find a comforting sight before her. She'd fallen asleep with her head on Yoruichi's heart, her free hand laying still on the older woman's belly. For a moment she just wanted to fade back into slumber, wrapped in the cradle of those arms, enveloped in the warmth of her Godesses' satiny skin. She smiled dreamily as she felt one of Yoruichi's hands running through her short hair over and over again, even as the subconscious intimacy threatened to lay the remants of her willpower to ruin. After a few minutes spent in half-sleep, savoring the bliss of Yoruichi's flawless body pressed against her own, Soi let out a reluctant sigh then slipped out from the former Captain's embrace. Just as she was about to lift herself from the bedsheets, a dark hand gently arrested her wrist.

"Mmm...Where're you goin'?" The sound of Yoruichi's voice, slightly indescernable in her sleepiness but still hypnotic as ever, made Soi hesitate and turn to face her lover. Yoruichi was staring at her from behind half-shut eyes, wearing a content smile on her face, and the younger girl was too transfixed to notice but the Shihouin was busy stroking her thumb along Soi's wrist in warping, chaotic patterns.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama. Did I wake you up?" Soi asked as she leaned in to greet her beloved with a kiss, but halfway to her destination lost heart and settled with a light peck on the cheek. Yoruichi gave a slight chuckle as she shook her head on the pillow, feeling both disappointed and amused. Soi had been screaming out her name last night, her normally quiet voice overflowing with desire and passion, yet the moment the current Second Division Captain could maintain any sign of coherence, she went right back to addressing her in a formal tone. Yoruichi wanted to say something, but decided that it wasn't worth ruining the moment with bickering right now.

"No, I was just...just getting up myself," the older woman managed through a yawn.

"Hmph. Liar," Soi answered with a smile as Yoruichi's hand moved from her arm to snake its way around the petite girl's waist. Wordlessly, but wearing a mischevious grin on her face, the Shihouin used her other arm to pull herself up, meeting Soi's lips with her own. For a little while Soi just sat there, returning her old master's passionate kisses with equal longing, no sound audible to either of them but the occasional moan or gasp for breath. When it felt like hours had passed, Soi gently ended the embrace by pulling her tongue out of Yoruichi's mouth and planting a softer kiss on the princess' lower lip. "...I have to go," the Captain said in what came out as a husky whisper, betraying her desire to remain in bed with her Goddess.

"Mmm...Oh, come on..." Yoruichi muttered in a daze, the taste of her lover's kiss still fresh in her mouth. Soi almost regretted lingering as long as she had-- the look in Yoruichi's eyes told her that she was starving, and not for breakfast. "It's...not even...morning yet," the dark woman said while she lavished Soi's face with kisses.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama...the...the sun's been up for...hours, at least..." Soi, meanwhile, was busy trying to gather the resolve to leave, but was finding the task near impossible now. "I...I still have to get dressed, and the...Correction Corps is...expecting m--!" Her sentence disappeared into a gasp as Yoruichi pulled her back down to the bed, using her own weight as leverage to pin Soi beneath her. Before she could make any form of half-hearted protest, Yoruichi began to lay a row of slow, wet kisses along Soi's throat. "N...no fair..." the Chinese girl whispered slowly, even as Yoruichi smiled at the result of her handiwork. It wasn't her fault that she'd figured out where Soi was most...sensitive, but she could certainly use the knowledge to her advantage.

"...Just stay...a little longer..."

"I...I can't...H...have to get back..." Wrong answer, Soi thought even as she let it escape her lips. Or the right one, because she trembled when she felt Yoruichi's mouth slide down to her collar bone.

"Five more minutes..."

"Yoruichi-sama..." Soi protested weakly, even as she felt that tongue slide lower, along with a pair of fingers gently playing with her swollen button. To Yoruichi's delight, her lover stopped resisting, and finally began to arch herself into her fingers, wordlessly urging them deeper. As Yoruichi consented, once again making Soi's mouth issue the most beautiful sounds of ecstacy she'd ever heard, she felt an alabaster hand run along the side of her face, the tenderness of the act making the disgraced princess hesitate. Looking down to see Soi, desperately trying to catch her breath and her face red with desire, she heard the young girl whisper.

"Well...I guess...I could take...a day off..."

"...That's more like it," Yoruichi said with a smile as she leaned in, and this time felt Soi's slender arms wrap around her neck.


End file.
